Friends?
by Moronthe2nd
Summary: Is it right to ditch one friend for another? That's for Kari to decide.


Yay! First one shot! I decided to center it on Davis and Kari. I actually liked Davis, unlike most people, but I thought it was quite sad that the characters in the anime kept dissing him. One example is Kari, and I thought they were good friends...ah well.

Come on, Davis needs some love too, you know?

Enjoy reading! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_' RIIIIIING!! '_

As soon as the bell for Odaiba Elementary went off, Davis Motomiya quickly grabbed his bag, sprang from his seat and rushed out of class.

'_ Kari's waiting outside...Gotta hurry!! '_

Smiling to himself, Davis grabbed his shoes from his locker, ran through the halls, to the school gate...and what he saw made his smile fade, only to be replaced with a frown. There was Kari, one of his good friends talking to Yolei and Cody. However, the sight that really peeved him was the person next to her...

T.K.

Kari spotted Davis and walked over to him.

" Hey Davis! " she smiled at him.

Davis adverted his gaze from T.K to Kari. " Oh, hey Kari! " he grinned. " Ready to go home? "

" Well, actually..." Kari looked at him sheepishly. " I'm walking home with T.K again today. I mean, I haven't seen him in such a long time and all...is that okay? "

" Oh..." he kept his grin, but it didn't look as wide as before. " Yeah, sure! "

" Thanks Davis!! Tell Tai I might be home late!! I owe you one! " with that said, she took T.K's hand, and walked away. Davis felt helpless as he just watched them leave.

The feeling was horrible.

As he walked home, he began to think. It seemed like ever since the digidestined were formed, no, ever since T.K had come along, Kari had stopped spending time with him like she used to.

_' Maybe it's my fault? Okay, I know I accidentally spilled sauce on her favourite shirt that day, ' He sweatdropped at that memory. ' But me and Kari are not like that! Something as silly as that wouldn't come between us...right? '_

Then, something came to mind.

_' Maybe...' _His face turned a little red. _' Maybe she knows I like her and that's why she's spending more time with T.K?! '_ Now he wasn' t just red, he was **crimson**. Rejecting the thought, he stamped his feet in embarassment and accidentally tripped himself, causing a few girls nearby to giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

" Are you sure it was okay for you to do that, Kari? "

Kari turned to face T.K.

" Okay to do what? " she asked, skeptical.

" You know...to just abandon Davis like that? Again? "

" He said I could go. " Kari looked at him curiously. " Why are you suddenly so concerned about Davis? "

" I don' t know, well..." T.K scratched his head. " He always looked sad to see you go. Especially with lil' old me.." He gave a slight smile.

Kari thought about it. Yes, every since T.K came back to town she had been hanging around T.K more and ignoring Davis a lot. She bit her lip, feeling guilty since Davis had always been loyal to her and...well, she ought to do the same.

" T.K? "

T.K read her mind. " It's okay, you can go. "

" But you'll be lonely in the apartment won't you? Your mom is at work and all..."

" It's okay. I'll hang around with Yolei and Cody. " He grinned at Kari. " Just make sure you and Davis come over later, okay? "

Kari smiled, and ran down the street to catch up with Davis.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Davis approached his house and stared at it blankly.

_' Maybe I should just give up. '_ He thought sadly. _' She must like T.K's company more than mine...'_

" Hey Davis!! " a feminine voice called out.

He turned around to face the person calling him, and it was none other than Kari running towards him! She approached him and panted, obviously out of breath.

" Oh hey Kari...what are you doing here? Did you forget something? "

Kari looked up. " I'm sorry! " she blurted out.

Davis was extremely taken aback at this.

_' Huh? What happened? What did she do? More importantly, what did I do?! "_

Kari took a deep breath.

" You see, Davis...I' ve realized that T.K has been away for a long time and I did miss his company..."

" Uhh...that's true.."

" But..." Kari sighed. " That's still no excuse for ignoring you so much. I mean, friends stick together, right? So, I'm sorry for all the times I' ve ignored you or made you sad...forgive me? "

Davis' face lit up instantly and held out his hand. " Forgiven. "

Kari smiled and instead of taking his hand, pulled him into a friendly hug.

" Hey, this is what friends do, right? "

Davis' brain was going haywire. Sure, it was a friendly hug, but hey, this is Kari we're talking about!

_' Oh boy oh boy oh boy... STOP PANICKING!! Must calm...calm...It's useless...Oh boy oh boy oh boy...'_

Kari let go and stared at the now beet-red Davis. She could have sworn she saw steam come out of his ears...

" S-so what do you wanna do now? " he stammered.

" T.K was thinking that we all meet up at Cody's place."

Davis frowned a little, and Kari spoke to him again.

" It's alright...T.K was never trying to steal my friendship away from you, I kept taking it away. So...no hard feelings? "

Davis sighed and put a straight face. Ah well, might as well try to be civil for Kari. Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad after all.

" Alright. " He gave his standard grin. " So...shall we leave, m' lady? "

Kari giggled. " Of course, good sir. "

With that said, Kari headed to Yolei, Cody and T.K's apartment with her friend, Davis.

No, not just a friend, one of the best friends she's ever had, one she's very thankful for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEWS HELP ME TO PAY THE RENT :O

Love ya all!


End file.
